elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Clavicus Vile (Redguard)
Clavicus Vile – połowa Daedrycznego Księcia życzeń, psot i złośliwości. Dopełnia go jego wierny „pies” Barbas. Charakterystyka Daedryczny Książę umów i życzeń ma bardzo psotny i zabawowy charakter, przymiot który mu się nadarzyło zdobyć trwając od wieków i nudząc się niemożebnie. Bardzo lubuje się w prześmiewaniu innych, zwłaszcza jak taki Cyrus wyskoczy i ma zamiar mu grozić. Kpi nawet z sentymentu wiernych daedr, przykładowo z tekstu jednego z wiernych jego brata, Hermaeusa Mory: „''Ostatecznie przeznaczeniem Daedrycznych Lordów jest instruować i polepszać generalnie dające wiele do życzenia osobowości śmiertelnych''”"T''he ultimate purpose of the Daedra Lords is to instruct and improve the generally deplorable character of mortals."'', podczas gdy on sam uznaje że poszukuje tylko ucieczki od wiecznej nudy. Ocenia wartość wszelkich stworzeń poziomem zabawy jaką odczuł ich obserwując, uznał przykładowo N'Gastę za zabawnego jegomościa, sprytnym i bardzo, bardzo przerażonym postacią boga z którym śmiał zawiązywać interesy. Uznaje za dobrą zabawę przerażanie innych, rozmawiając z Cyrusem siedząc na swym pniaku i bawiąc się jojem opowiadał jakie w tym samym momencie przeżywał uciechy z duszą jego siostry. Spoglądając na historię Cyrusa, zauważył że ten zabił męża swej siostry, Iszary, stracił jej duszę, a potem wszedł do Otchłani próbując zastraszyć wielką i złą Daedrę, uznaje ją za może głupią i bzdurną ale przynajmniej nie nudną, choć uważa za irytujące to, że taki mały człowieczek ma zapędy na jego życie, biorąc pod uwagę że nic w jego świecie nie dzieje się bez jego pozwolenia. Nakłania nawet Redgarda by ten przemyślał swoją dziwną postawę wobec wszechmocnej nieśmiertelnej i kapryśnej istoty stojącej przed nim w dwóch osobach. Śmiejąc się że nawet zwykłe zwierzę rozumuje ideę strachu. Okazuje się że uwielbia mieszać w ludzkich życiach i gdy widzi kogoś kto może mu w tym pomóc, jak N'Gasta, z chęcią pomaga mu w jego wysiłkach. W jego oczach Cyrus przerósł sloada, stając się agentem całkiem ciekawo wyglądającego chaosu. Często książę zachowuje się jak dziecko wyjąc że kocha prezenty i bardzo chce dostać takowy od Cyrusa, ni krew ni złoto z powodu swej nudy nie zadowalają go, woli niespodzianki, coś unikatowego jak Naczynie z Lillandril. Redgard, myśląc że dostanie za nie duszę Iszary przekazał przedmiot Daedrze, który bardzo szybko się zdziwił na prośbę o duszę Iszary myśląc że otrzymał prezent a nie uczestniczył w handlu. Poza tym uwielbia hazard i zagadki więc połączył dwie rzeczy w jedno zmuszając Cyrusa by ten dokonał wyboru, jeden z nich byłby zgubą dla oboje rodzeństwa, a drugi ratunkiem z więzów Otchłani. Uwielbia też udowadniać swoją władzę nad śmiertelnymi, okazało się że nawet nie musi prosić o jego duszę czy zapłacić by takową uzyskać, byle tylko nie psuć zabawy pójściem na łatwiznę, pokazał to z miejsca kontrolując duszę Cyrusa zmuszając, wbrew woli, by zgodził się go przeprosić za całe to straszenie wielkiego Daedrycznego KsięciaDialog z Clavicusem Złośliwym. Historia Clavicus po przegranie Koronnych w wojnie domowej po klęsce w bitwie w zatoce Hunding, zawiązał kontrakt ze sloadzkim nekromantą, N'Gastą, zwyczajnie oferuje mu zwiększenie jego moc magicznych w zamian za dusze które on złapie w swą sieć, którą objęta jest cała wyspa Stros M'kai sprawiając że każdy kto na niej umrze trafi do jego świataDialog z N'Gastą. Po tym jak Iszara siostra Cyrusa przybyła do jego śmiertelnego podwładnego, ignorując wszelkie ostrzeżenia dotyczących zamiarów ślimaka i żądając by ten przywrócił do życia księcia A'tora używając do tego klejnotu zawierającego jego duszę, mięczak pochwycił jej duszę i przekazał księciu umów. Duszę potem odzyskał jej brat wchodząc do świata daedrycznego Księcia i w wyniku zakładu rozwiązuje zagadkę jaką przedstawił mu Daedra ratując duszę swoją i swojej siostryWydarzenia z gry Redguard. Zadania * Ratując Iszarę – uratuj swą siostrę z rąk nekromanty. Przypisy Kategoria:Redguard: Postacie Kategoria:Redguard: Daedryczni książęta